


His pledge to him

by suhoamazeballs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhoamazeballs/pseuds/suhoamazeballs
Summary: "I will kill the spiders. I will share my fries with you when you've finished all yours and still hungry. I won't ever pop my collar. I will never be rude to your tummy~ when i hear it growl and gurgle. I promise to bend down and reply respectfully. I will eat the mushrooms when we order supreme pizza. I will kiss the papercuts , the door-slammed fingers and the counter-bumped hip. I'll try my hardest not to get annoyed when you whisper questions and comments during movies. I will be the big spoon. I will let you win at wrestling , sometimes , other times I will not. I will go faster. harder. I will pull when you want , and tease you when you don't. I will send you random texts and leave you silly gifts. not always. not on schedule. just whenever I want to. whenever I think you need one. or seven. I will check your tire pressure. and remind you to take your car in. I will hold your hand. I will love you. I will love you. I will love you."





	His pledge to him

"I will kill the spiders. I will share my fries with you when you've finished all yours and still hungry. I won't ever pop my collar. I will never be rude to your tummy~ when i hear it growl and gurgle. I promise to bend down and reply respectfully. I will eat the mushrooms when we order supreme pizza. I will kiss the papercuts , the door-slammed fingers and the counter-bumped hip. I'll try my hardest not to get annoyed when you whisper questions and comments during movies. I will be the big spoon. I will let you win at wrestling , sometimes , other times I will not. I will go faster. harder. I will pull when you want , and tease you when you don't. I will send you random texts and leave you silly gifts. not always. not on schedule. just whenever I want to. whenever I think you need one. or seven. I will check your tire pressure. and remind you to take your car in. I will hold your hand. I will love you. I will love you. I will love you."

 

**I will kill the spiders**

Nanunuod si Chanyeol ng TV sa may sala, laban ng favorite niyang soccer team. Tumitindi na ang laban at tutok na tutok si Chanyeol sa pinapanuod.

"Babe!!!" Sigaw ni Baekhyun mula sa banyo at di pinansin ni Chanyeol, yung para bang walang narinig  
"Babe" "babyyy" ilang sigaw pa ni Baek  
"Teka lang baby malapit na matapos to 5minutes na lang" sigaw pabalik ni Chanyeol  
"Baby help please" "baby" at naririnig na ni Chanyeol ang pagshake ng boses ni Baekhyun , sign na paiyak na ito "AHHHHHH" sigaw ni Baek at agad naman pumunta si Yeol. Nakita niya si Baek mangiyak ngiyak na nasa pinakasulok ng banyo at may malaking gagamba sa may malapit sa paanan nito. Papatayin na sana ni Yeol ang gagamba ng biglang tumakbo ito at gumapang sa paa ni Baek at napatalon naman ang maliit na lalaki para mapaalis ang gagamba sa paa niya. Nakipaghabulan pa si Chanyeol sa maliit na gagamba hanggang sa nahuli napatay niya na ito at tinapon.

"Baby shhh okay na tahan na wala ng spider" pagpapatahan ni Chanyeol sa yakap yakap niyang lalaki  
"Babe k-kala ko di n-na ako m-makakalabas ng banyo" nanginginig pa din ang boses nito  
"Shhhh andito na ko, tahan na. Wala na yung spider" at umiling si Baekhyun na mukang takot pa din "andito na ko baby, wala ng spider" at kiniss ni Chanyeol ang noo ni Baekhyun. Nagthank you naman si Baek at yumakap pabalik.

Maya maya pa ay binuhat niyang papalabas si Baekhyun sa banyo at dinala sa may sala tska palang ibinaba. At pagdating niya ay tapos na ang game. Nanalo ang favorite niyang team at ayon sa sports commentator ay sobrang galing at di kapanipaniwala ang pagkapanalo. Nakita naman ni Baekhyun ang pagkadisamaya ni Chanyeol sa muka.

"Sorry babe" sabay yakap ni Baekhyun sa bewang ni Chanyeol  
"No no. It's okay baby" sagot naman ni Yeol  
"Kaso dahil sakin hindi mo napanuod---"  
"Shhh baby okay lang. Mahahanap ko naman yun sa youtube"  
"Pero iba pa din---" at kiniss siya ni Chanyeol para mapattahimik  
"Okay lang talaga baby" at ngumiti ito kay Baek

Sa totoo lang ay takot din si Chanyeol sa gagamba, dati , pero naisip niya na pano niya maproprotektahan si Baekhyun kung sa gagamba lang ay takot siya? Kaya everytime na may maeencounter si Baekhyun na gagamba ay siya ang “magsesave” dito , gusto niya siya ang tatawagin ni Baekhyun pagtakot na takot siya , pag may problema siya. Gusto niya siya ang magproprotekta kay Baek sa lahat.

Nung kinagabihan pagkatapos niya maligo ay nakita niya si Baekhyun sa may sala , may popcorn sa lap at may softdrinks sa table.  
"Uy babe tapos ka na maligo! Magbihis ka na dali"  
"Baby ano---"  
"Dali magstastart na yung game bahala ka pag di mo naabutan wag kang iiyak" at binelatan siya ni Baekhyun na kinangiti naman ni Yeol. Agad naman siyang nagbihis at umupo sa tabi ng boyfriend, agad namang sumiksik sa gitna ng legs ni Yeol si Baek.  
"I love you baby , thank you" bulong ni Chanyeol  
lumingon naman si Baek sabay sabing "Heh korni mo" at hinalikan si Yeol "mahal tong pagsubscribe ko sa sports channel kaya sulitin mo to"  
"So kailangan ko pala magpathank you sa spider?" Pangaasar ni Chanyeol  
"Sira" sabay tawa ni Baek

**I will share my fries with you when you've finished all yours and still hungry**

Ilang linggo ng nagcrecrave si Chanyeol ng fries ng S&R kaso hindi niya mabibili bili kasi walang time at di pa sila nakakapaggrocery.

"BABE WAKE UP TANGHALI NA" at nakaramdam siya ng bigat  
"hmmm baby let me sleep" at hinihila ni Chanyeol ang kumot , tumayo naman ang nakadagan sakanya at nakipaghilahan  
"Dali na!magS&R tayo ngayon!! Maggrocery tayo at tska isa pa mabibili mo na yung crinecrave mong fries" walang sagot si Chanyeol "yohoo dali na" pagtulak niya sa lalaki "AAH!! AYAW MO HA" at kiniliti ni Baekhyun ang natutulog na lalaki hanggang sa hinila siya ni Chanyeol pahiga sa kama at niyakap "5minutes" at dinantay naman ni Baek ang paa nito kay Yeol "5 minutes lang ha" at siniksik ni Chanyeol ang ulo sa may leeg ni Baekhyun

Nung nagising sila ay hapon na. At gabi na ng nakadating ng S&R dahil una matagal maligo si Chanyeol at si Baekhyun at dahil nagsabay pa sila at nagsexy time pa ay mas tumagal ang oras ng pagligo, pangalawa ay nagayos pa sila ng grocery list at pangatlo ay may dinaanan pa sa kaibigan.

Pasarado na ang S&R ng natapos sila maggrocery.  
"Babe bili na ko fries. Ano size sayo?"  
"Small lang sakin"  
"Sure ka?"  
"Yes baby sure na sure pero bilan mo ako ng burger small lang din"  
"Okay" at agad namang pumila si Chanyeol sa may counter excited na excited sa fries niya

Nasa sasakyan na sila at pauwi na nung naisipan nilang kainin na ang fries at burger na binili. Naubos na ni Baekhyun ang burger at tska tinira ang fries niya  
"Ay ubos na"  
"Hahahaha sabi mo baby small lang bilin ko eh" at nagpout naman si Baekhyun samantalang ang fries ni Chanyeol ay konti pa lang ang nababawas dahil ninanamnam niya ito  
"Babeeeee"  
"Hm?"  
"Penge fries"  
"Sige kuha ka lang"  
"Thank you babe!! The best ka talaga" at kiniss ni Baekhyun ang nagmamanehong si Chanyeol hanggang sa kuha ng kuha si Baek at naubos niya na. Sinusubuan naman ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol pero paisa isang piraso lang dahil alam niyang malinis si Yeol sa sasakyan kaya iniwasan niyang magkalat. Hanggang sa  
"Baby pasubo pa fries" kukuha na sana si Baekhyun ng wala na palang laman ang hawak niya  
"Babe"  
"Yes baby? Dali na lagyan mo ketsup"  
"Babe wala na"  
"Ubos na?"  
"Oo sorry naubos ko"  
"Hindi okay lang baby"  
"Eh ang tagal mong crinave to eh! Tapos naubos ko"  
"Okay lang mukang gutom ka pa nga eh hahahah gusto mo pa ba magtakeout ng burger baka maya madaanan tayo" pangaasar ni Chanyeol  
"Ihhhhh" sabay hampas ni Baekhyun sa balikat ng boyfriend "sorry naubos ko"  
"Okay nga lang baby. Nakatikim naman na ako okay na yun"  
"Baka iniisip mo bakit small lang kinuha ko dapat naglarge nalang ako tulad ng sayo"  
"Sus hindi baby. Okay lang nga hahahaha basta makita lang kitang masay at kumakain busog na din ako"  
"Heh para kang tatay hahahah"

Sa totoo lang ay gustong gusto pa talaga ni Chanyeol ng fries pero kung yun naman ang ikabubusog at ikakasaya ni Baek ay okay lang sakanya kahit naubusan siya. Busog naman siya sa ngiti ni Baek.

At dahil naguilty si Baekhyun ay kinabukasan bago umuwi ng trabaho ay dumaan ito sa S&R at bumili ng 3large fries.

"Babe I’m home" at sinalubong naman siya ni Yeol na halos kakauwi lang din "may pasalubong ako" at proud na proud pa si Baek  
"Ako din" ngiting ngiti din si Chanyeol at pumunta sa dining room. Mukang matatagalan ulit bago sila kumain ng fries.

**I will never be rude to your tummy~ when i hear it growl and gurgle. I promise to bend down and reply respectfully. I will eat the mushrooms when we order supreme pizza.**

Kakauwi lang ni Chanyeol galing trabaho , mas late ang uwi niya ngayon dahil madami siyang tinapos na paperworks. Wala na din siyang ganang kumain sa sobrang pagod kaya naglinis na siya at nahiga na sa tabi ng natutulog na Baekhyun. Mga bandang 1am ay nagising siya sa pagtadtad ng kiss sakanya ni Baekhyun sa muka  
"Babe nagugutom ako" pabulong na sabi ni Baekhyun  
"Baby may pasok ako bukas"  
"Ako din pero nagugutom ako" ang naiimagine ni Chanyeol ang puppy eyes ng boyfriend  
"Baby bat ka bumubulong?"  
"Wala trip ko lang 1am na kasi" at natawa naman si Chanyeol sa kalokohan ni Baek  
"Baby magmcdo ka na lang or jollibee basta yung may nagdedeliver"  
"Gusto ko pizza"  
"Saan ka hahanap ng pizza ngayong oras?"  
"I know where. Samahan mo ko"  
"Baby may pasok nga ako bukas" sabay yakap ni Chanyeol ng mahigpit kay Baekhyun  
"Okay"  
"I’m sorry" at humalik si Yeol sa pisngi ni Baek  
"De okay lang"

Maya maya pa ay narinig niyang tumunog ang tiyan ni Baek  
"Sorry hehe" bulong ng boyfriend niya. Kahit antok na antok siya at pagod ay pinilit niyang bumangon at nagbihis ng maayos  
"Eto na lang suotin mo para mabilis" at inabot niya ang sweater niya kay Baekhyunn

Dumating na sila sa pizza place. At 24hours open nga ang pizza place na yun. Nagtake out na sila kala niya at uuwi na sila pero gusto daw ni Baek kumain sa labas , kahit nakaupo lang sa sasakyan , habang nanunuod ng stars. Sino ba naman makakatanggi sa puppy eyes ni Baekhyun?

At binibigay ni Baekhyun ang lahat ng mushrooms niya sa pizza kay Chanyeol dahil hindi daw masarap ang mushroom sa pizza , hindi daw bagay.

Hindi din mahilig si Chanyeol sa mushroom pero siya ang kumakain ng mushroom ni Baek , sayang daw kasi kung itatapon kaya kay Chanyeol nalang niya ito pinapakain. Nagenjoy sila sa pagkain at panunuod ng stars at sa pagkwekwentuhan na di na nila namalayan ang oras at dahil nandun naman na sila ay pinanuod na din nila ang sunrise.

6am na nung nakauwi sila. Oras na para maligo si Chanyeol at magayos. Antok na antok pa siya pero hindi naman siya pwede umabsent ska isa pa Friday na din naman na pwede na siyang matulog ng mahaba mamayang gabi. Bago siya umalis ay lagi niyang kinikiss ang boyfriend , dahil mas late ang pasok ni Baek , pero wala ito sa kwarto , wala sa buong bahay , naisip niya na baka pumasok ito ng maaga. Paglabas niya ay nakita niya si Baek sa sariling kotse nito at ngiting ngiti na tinawag siya at pinapasakay  
"So driver mo ako ngayon"  
"Huh?"  
"I know puyat and pagod ka kagabi pero sinamahan mo pa din ako at dahil the best boyfriend ka ihahatid kita ngayon AT AT AT “ excited na excited na pagiinform ni Baekyun “pwede kang matulog sa byahe"  
"Pero baby pano work mo?"  
"Pwede naman ako malate basta para sa the best boyfriend ko" sabay wink ni Baekhyun

Nakarating na sila sa LOEY ent. at kumiss na si Chanyeol bago lumabas ng sasakyan.  
"Babe!" Sigaw ni Baek  
"Yes baby?" Paglapit ni Chanyeol sa bintana sa side ni Baekhyun  
"Sunduin kita later ah? Love you"  
"Okay the best boyfriend. Love you too" at kumiss na si Chanyeol at hinintay si Baek bago pumasok ng building

**I will kiss the papercuts , the door-slammed fingers and the counter-bumped hip.**

Busyng busy si Baekhyun sa pagaasikaso sa papers ng mga tinuturuan niya , at ng mga scripts. At dahil hindi ganun kabusy si Chanyeol ay tinulungan niya ang boyfriend para makapagpahinga ng mas maaga.  
"Aww!!" sabay bitaw ni Baekhyun sa papel na hawak  
"Bakit baby?" At hinawakan agad ni Chanyeol ang kamay nito  
"Papercut" at agad naman sinipsip ni Yeol ang konting dugo na lumabas dito  
"Teka baby kuha lang ako ng bandaid" at pinigilan siya ni Baekhyun tumayo at umiling  
"Huh?"  
at pabulong na nagsalita si Baekhyun "kiss mo nalang" at napasmile si Chanyeol at kiniss ang daliri ni Baek. Lahat ata ng ginagawa ni Baekhyun ay cute para sakanya.

"Baby kailangan ba talaga natin tapusin to anong oras na, inaantok na ko" pagrereklamo ni Chanyeol at kitang kita na sa mata nito ang antok, at kiniss ni Baekhyun ang mata ng boyfriend  
"I need to finish this babe para mapasa ko agad bukas ng umaga tapos makaalis tayo ng hapon , but u can rest na wag mo na ako hintayin" at kiniss niya ito sa lips "goodnight"  
"No baby I'll help you"  
"Babe sleep na , I know you're tired and I know you want to help me pero I got this okay?" At kiniss niya pa ng isang beses pagkatapos ay pumunta na si Chanyeol sa kwarto nila.

1:32 am na nang natapos ni Baekhyun ang gawin, pinatay niya ang lahat ng ilaw except yung ilaw sa labas ng kwarto. Pumasok siya ng kwarto nila at nakapatay lahat ng ilaw at maliit na hilik lang na nanggagagaling kay Chanyeol ang mariring. Kinumutan niya ang lalaki at inayos ang iba nilang gamit. Bumalik siya ng kitchen para uminom sana ng tubig  
"Aww fuck!!" napasigaw ang lalaki napahawak sa bewang  
"Baby?" Pagmamadaling paglapit sakanya ni Yeol  
"Aw fuckkk" nakahawak pa din si Baekhyun sa bewang nito at hinhimashimas  
"Anong nangyari? Okay ka lang ba? Gusto mo ba dalin kita sa ospital?" napangiti naman si Baekhyun sa reaction ng boyfriend  
"Nabangga ko sarili ko sa counter babe--"  
"Na naman? Sabi na eh dapat bukas din yung maliit na ilaw sa kitchen" tatayo na sana si Chanyeol para buksan ang ilaw ng pinigil siya ni Baek  
"Shhh okay na ko. Dagdag lang yun sa kuryente no need na"  
"But baby--"  
"Shhh" at kiniss ni Baek si Chanyeol  
"Ikiss mo nalang to para gumaling"  
"Eh yung ilaw--"  
"Babe wag na"  
"Pero---"  
"Kiss mo na to dali para gumaling"  
"Pano naman gagaling yan sa kiss ko"  
"Ang magical kaya ng kiss mo! Pag kinikiss mo ko pag masaya ako mas sumasaya ako , pag kinikiss mo ko pag nalulungkot ako biglang masaya na ko" proud na proud na pagsabi ni Baekhyun sa 'magic' ng kiss ng boyfriend  
"Heh! Bolero"  
"Kiss mo na baby kundi di to gagaling di ako makakatayo di tayo makakaalis bukas" natawa naman si Yeol pero kiniss din ang hips ni Baekhyun na tumama sa kitchen counter at pagkakiss niya at tumayo agad si Baek  
"See? Magic! Sabi sayo eh may magic yung kiss mo" at nangiti naman si Yeol at hinabol si Baek papasok ng kwarto , pero binuksan muna ang maliit na ilaw sa kitchen , baka sakaling magutom o mauhaw si Baek.

Excited na excited umuwi si Baek galing SMent dahil paguwi niya ay aalis na sila ni Yeol para magdate. Sobrang excited din siya dahil pinayagan siya ni Yeol na siya ang magdrive pabalik , pero di na pumayag na siya din ang magdrive pauwi at isa pa ay ngayon na lang niya ulit mahahawakan ang sasakyan ni Yeol. Nagmamadali siyang pumasok ng bahay at natulak agad niya pasarado ang pinto  
"FAKKKKKK!!!!!!" sigaw nito at hinihipan ang kamay na para bang gagaling ito sa hangin  
"Baby anong nangyari?" agad na pagpasok ni Chanyeol sa bahay  
"Nasa labas ka?" At tumango ang lalaki  
"Inaayos ko yung gamit natin eh , nilalagay ko sa sasakyan"  
"Naipit ko yung sarili ko" sabay papuppy eyes ni Baek  
"Kawawa naman ang baby"  
"Kiss mo" at kiniss naman ni Chanyeol "bihis lang ako babe tapos ready na ako"  
"Sige baby"

Pagkatapos magpalit ni Baekhyun ay nagulat ito ng nasa sala pa si Chanyeol  
"May kulang pa ba sa gamit?" At umiling ang lalaki  
"Ako na maglalock ng pinto baby. Baka maipit mo ulit sarili mo" at bumelat si Chanyeol  
"Heh!" pero tuwang tuwa naman si Baekhyun sa pagkamaalaga ng boyfriend niya. Paglabas naman ay agad umupo si Chanyeol sa driver's seat , kaya umupo nalang si Baekhyun sa shotgun seat. Maya maya pa ay bumyahe na sila.  
"Kala ko ako magdadrive?"  
"No you can’t"  
"Why? Sabi mo kagabi---"  
"Sabi mo kanina sobrang sakit ng kamay mo so no di pwede"  
"Babe---" at kinuha ni Yeol ang kamay ni Baek at hinalikan  
"imamagic ko muna ng imamagic para gumaling para ikaw na magdrive. Okay ba yun?" At tumango naman ng mabilis si Baek  
"Promise yan ha! Pag magaling na ako na magdadrive" at umOo naman si Chanyeol "okay. Kiss mo ng madaming madaming madami"

**I'll try my hardest not to get annoyed when you whisper questions and comments during movies.**

"Baby"  
"Hm?"  
"Sino si Will at Elizabeth Turner?"  
"Yung tatay ni Henry"  
"Eh asan sila?"  
"Yung tatay nakacurse , 10years sa sea 1 day sa land tas yung nanay ayun sa land"

Naasar si Chanyeol pag kinakausap siya habang nanunuod lalo na pag movie at lalo na pag sa sinehan dahil nadidisctract siya at di na nakakapagfocus o may namimiss siyang lines o scenes.

"Bakit siya cursed?" Bakit nasa bote yung ship? Anong nangyari?"

Tuloy tuloy pa na tanong ni Baek. Alam ni Baekhyun na ayaw ni Chanyeol na ginugulo siya pag nanunuod pero di niya mapigilan magtanong dahil naguguluhan siya sa pinapanuod. At sobrang naaappreciate niya ang pagsagot ang pageexplain sakanya ng boyfriend kahit mukangannoyed na ito

"Babe sino si Smith? Feeling ko siya si Barbossa eh"  
"Hala bat ganun!"

At todo comment pa si Baekhyun na pinapatahimik na siya ng ibang nanunuod at dahil sinasagot naman ni Yeol ang mga tanong at comments niya ay parehas silang napalabas ng sinehan , kung kailan paclimax na ang movie. Nang paglabas ay naglakad naman si Yeol papalayo sa sinehan, humabol naman si Baek at hinawakan ang kamay ng boyfriend  
"Sorry" at walang sagot "sorry babe" "uy" "huy pansinin mo ko" at wala pa din reaction mula kay Yeol, pero naiintindihan niya naman ito dahil alam niyang kasalanan niya. Bibitawan na sana niya ang kamay ni Chanyeol nang biglang hinigpitan ni Yeol ang kapit dito "sorry baby"  
"Hala bakit? Ako nga dapat magsorry kasi ang tagal mong inabangan yung movie tapos---"  
"Di ko pa nasagot lahat ng tanong mo about sa movie. Sorry baby" at nangiti naman si Baekhyun  
"Hmm edi ganito na lang panuorin natin yung mga past movies bago yung dead men tell no tales tapos panuorin ulit natin mamaya yung latest or bukas. Pero libre ko na"  
"Bakit libre mo?"  
"Dali na. Take it or leave it" at kiniss siya ni Chanyeol  
"Tara na excited na ako sagutin lahat ng tanong mo" at ngiting ngiti si Chanyeol na umuwi at pinanuod nga nila ang past movies ng Pirates of the Caribbean. At kahit busy si Chaneol kakapanuod ay sinasagot niya pa din ang lahat ng tanong ni Baek.

**I will be the big spoon**

Gustong gusto ni Chanyeol na niyayakap siya ni Baek pero mas gusto niya na siya ang nakayakap kay Baek. Gusto niya siya ang "big spoon". Para kay Chanyeol ay hindi lang sa spooning maaapply ang big spoon. Gusto niya siya ang big spoon ni Baekhyun , siya ang maasahan ni Baek , siya ang lalapitan ni Baek pag masaya o malungkot , siya ang pagsasabihan ni Baek ng problema , siya ang yayakap kay Baek ng mahigpit pag hindi makatulog , siya ang yayakap kay Baek at magpapakalma pag nagigising ito dahil sa masamang panaginip , siya ang yayakap kay Baek pag sobrang pagod at tutulungan niya para mawala ang pagod, gusto niya ay siya ang yayakap kay Baek at yayakapin siya ni Baek pabalik. Gusto niya siya ang big spoon ni Baek. Ang maasahan ni Baek , ang lalapitan ni Baek , ang magproprotekta at magtatanggol kay Baek. Ang magmamahal kay Baekhyun. Gusto niya siya ang safe place ni Baek , ang 'home' ni Baek.

**I will send you random texts and leave you silly gifts. not always. not on schedule. just whenever I want to. whenever I think you need one. or seven **

The best boyfriend. Yan talaga ang title ni Baekhyun para kay Chanyeol. Alam na alam ni Yeol ang mga dapat gawin sa lahat pagdating kay Baekhyun, pag masaya ito , malungkot , stressed , excited at iba pa. Mahilig din si Chanyeol bilan siya ng kung ano anong regalo. Minsan ay makakakita na lang siya ng bracelet sa cabinet niya at pag tinanong niya si Yeol kung para saan ay sasabihin nito "Wala lang. Nung nakita ko naisip kita eh". Minsan naman ay may nakabalot na box na nakapatong sa drawer niya at pagbinuksan ay makikita niyang may laman na sapatos tapos may nakadikit na note. "Nakita ko eh tapos naisip ko bagay sayo. Love you <3"

At dahil kilalang kilala siya ni Chanyeol minsan magtetext ito bigla kay Baekhyun ng  
From : Babe  
Hi. I know kakakain mo lang ng lunch mo pero alam ko din na gutom ka na pero di ka pwede lumabas >:p kaya nagpadala ako ng pizza diyan. Love you

Minsan naman pag tinatamad si Baekhyun pumasok ng work pero kailangan niya at nagpapahatid siya kay Chanyeol para siguradong papasok siya (dahil mas maaga pumapasok si Yeol so magiging mas maaga si Baek sa work kaya di na siya tatamarin kumilos)  
From : Babe  
Babe alam kong bored ka na. Tara labas! Nasa harap ako ng SMent. Alis ka na diyan magdedate tayo bilis baka mahuli ka hihi love you

Meron din time na stress na stress si Baek dahil sa trabaho. Maya maya pa ay may naghahanap sakanya na tigaGrabExpress  
"Sir Park?" At walang sumasagot  
"Park Baekhyun?" at tinuro siya lahat ng kaofficemate niya "Sir pinapabigay ng asawa niyo"  
"Boyfriend pa lang kuya pero soon" at nangiti naman si manong  
"Sabi niya po eh, kung ayaw niyo daw po edi future asawa daw po" at natawa naman si Baek at nagpathank you na kay manong

"So ano naman ang bigay ni the best boyfriend this time?" pangaasar ng katrabahong si Jongdae  
At binuksan naman ni Baek ang box na pinadeliver. Ang laman ng box ay mga chips and chocolates na paborito ni Baek , mga tinatawag niyang 'comfort food' , pero meron pang nakahiwalay na pinadala. Binuksan niya ang plastic at nakitang may ice cream sa loob , strawberry flavor , yung favorite niya at may note pa.   
Note :  
To my hardworking baby. Kaya mo yan okay? I believe in you. Fighting!! I love you baby <3

P.S for sharing yang foods para meron din officemates mo! Pag di sila stress di ka din mahahawa sa pagkastress. Smile na baby. Love na love ko yang smile mo :)

At napangiti naman si Baekhyun , samantalang ang mga kaofficemate ay inggit na inggit.

 

Kung hindi regalo o bagay ang matatanggap naman ni Baek ay random text galing kay Chanyeol , minsan nga ay may paselca pa or may nakaAttach na picture.  
"Hi baby. I love you"  
"Babyyyyy kumain ka na? Kumakain na ako. Kain ka okay? Pakabusog love you"  
"Baby bat ang cute mo?"  
"Baby! Smile ha! S M I L E"  
"BABY BAT MISS NA KITA"  
"baby gusto ko ng puppy"  
"Baby ang cute mo pag natutulog"  
"BABY ANG CUTE NG PWET MO GUSTO KO KAGATIN"  
"Baby ilang anak gusto mo?"  
"Baby anong color ng magiging kwarto ng babies natin?"  
"Babyyyyyyyy mahal na mahal kita"

Yan ang mga text na minsan ay natatanggap niya mula kay Chanyeol na kahit sobrang pagod niya or stressed or bored at kahit malayo ang boyfriend ay napapangiti pa din siya nito.

**I will hold your hand. I will love you. I will love you. I will love you.**

Ngayon ang scheduled na bakasyon ni Baekhyun at ni Chanyeol. Pero naalala niya na parang hindi nga pala sila in good terms ng boyfriend dahil may pinagselosan si Chanyeol na katrabaho niya , wala lang naman yun kay Baekhyun at kaibigan niya naman talaga pero yung lalaki kasi ang naghatid kay Baek sa bahay nila ng natipsy ito. Nagsorry naman si Baekhyun at pinaliwanag kay Chanyeol na kaibigan lang talaga, naniniwala naman si Chanyeol sa boyfriend at agad naman siyang pinatawad pero feeling ni Baek ay nagtatampo pa din ito.  
"Babe" tawag ni Baekhyun paglabas ng kwarto  
"Oh gising ka na pala" at tumakbo si Baekhyun papalapit kay Chanyeol at biglang yumakap  
"Uy baek anong problema?"  
"AYAN! TINAWAG MO AKONG BAEK! TAWAG MO SAKIN BABY DIBA" sabay pagpout ni Baekhyun "sabi bati na tayo , sabi mo okay na tayo. Babe naman ihhhhhhh wag ka na magselos dun gusto mo magquit pa ako sa trabaho eh wag ka na magtampo pleaseee" panunuyo ni Baekhyun  
"Baliw di na kailangan, alam ko namang ako love na love mo" natawa si Chanyeol sa pinagsasabi ng boyfriend at pinitik sa noo si Baekhyun "maligo ka na bilis aalis tayo"  
"San tayo punta?"  
"Basta. Dali baek maligo ka na bilissss"  
"Ihhh!!!"  
"Ano na naman?" At natatawa nalang si Chanyeol sa pagiinarte ni Baekhyun  
"Tawagin mo muna akong baby"  
"Baek"  
"EHHH CHANYEOL NAMAN EH!" at di na napigilan ni Chanyeol ang sarili at kinurot na ang pisngi ni Baek "ligo na baby" sabay kiss sa lips nito "ayan. Okay na?" masaya namang tumango si Baekhyun at pumasok na ng kwarto para maligo.

7:39PM. Nakarating na sila sa bahay nila Baekhyun  
"Ay sa bahay pala tayo"  
"Yup"  
"Bakit? Ano meron?"  
"Ibabalik na kita sainyo" seryoso na sagot ni Chanyeol kaya tinignan siya ng masama ni Baek "joke lang. Sabi ni mommy byun miss na daw niya tayo eh sabi niya bisita daw tayo"  
"Eh bat hindi sinabi sakin?"  
"Mas love ako ng mommy mo eh"  
"Hindi mo na nga ako love , tapos hindi pa ako love ni mommy byun" at natawa naman si Yeol sa pagmamaktol ng boyfriend pero inunahan niya pa din ito pumasok  
"Bat wala namang tao? Hello? Mommy byun?" Pagsigaw ni Chanyeol sa loob ng bahay  
"Baka nasa beach sila"  
"Bat nandun?"  
"Baka kumakain! Favorite ko kaya kumain sa tabi ng beach! Grabe ka kinalimutan mo na" at nagtampotampuhan si Baekhyun  
"Hala nagtatampo na si Baek"  
"BABY! B A B Y ang tawag mo sakin. Yun ang pangalan ko"  
"Baekhyun kaya pangalan mo"  
"Ano ba hindi nga---"  
"Sir baek nasa may beach po sila Ate (mommy byun) dun nalang daw po kayo sumunod nagstart na po ata sila kumain" pagiinform sakanila ng kasambahay  
"See? Baek ang pangalan mo" pangaasar ni Chanyeol at inirapan naman siya ni Baekhyun at padabog na lumabas at naglakad papuntang beach at sumunod naman si Yeol.

Malayo layo na ang nalakad nila ng di pa din nila makita ang pamilya. Matatakutin pa naman si Baekhyun sa dilim kaya agad na hinawakan ang kamay ni Chanyeol  
"Oh Baek bat---"  
"Shut up Yeol" at natawa si Chanyeol sa pagkainis ni Baek  
"ASAN NA BA SILA? MADALAS NAMAN DITO KAMI KUMAKAIN AH!!" napapataas na ang boses ni Baekhyun sa inis  
"Baek dun may ilaw!" Di na pinansin ni Baekhyun ang pagtawag sakanya ng pangalan niya  
"Finally!!!" At dali dali siyang tumakbo papunta sa ilaw at iniwan na si Chanyeol sa inis. Paglapit niya sa may ilaw ay may nakaset up na table for 2 at may nakakalat na petals ng roses na nakashape ng heart at may tumutugtog , hinahanap niya ito pero speaker lang ang nakita. Paglingon niya ay may hawak ng mic si Chanyeol at nakikikanta sa tugtog sa speaker

“Forever can never be long enough for me  
To feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now, we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do” (Marry me – Train)

wala pa ding kamalay malay si Baekhyun sa nangyayari magsasalita na dapat siya ng pinatahimik siya ni Chanyeol

"Hi baby" at natawa si Chanyeol "sorry kung sobrang ininis kita ngayon kasi para naman dito yun , para di mo mahalata" at lalong naguluhan si Baekhyun

"Baby I promise papasayahin kita , I promise babawasan ko na pangiinis ko sayo, I promise iiwasan ko yung mga bagay na magpapalungkot at magpapagalit sayo. Baby I promise na kahit may ginagawa ako pero once na tinawag mo ako para patayin yung gagamba o insekto na kinatatakutan mo lalapit agad ako." At humakbang si Chanyeol ng isa papalapit

"Baby , kahit ano man ang kinakain ko , lalo na yung fries ng S&R , pag naubos mo na yung sayo at gutom ka pa , I promise baby bibigay ko yung sakin , kahit maubos mo pa" Isang hakbang pa ni Chanyeol , at kita ni Baekhyun na naluluha luha na ang boyfriend

"Baby I promise na bubusugin kita habang buhay hindi lang sa love pero sa pagkain. Pag nagutom ka kahit ano man ang ginagawa ko , kahit busy ako , kahit tulog ako , promise baby pag nagutom ka sasamahan kita kung san mo gustong kumain , bibilhan kita ng gusto mong kainin kahit anong oras pa yan, kahit saan pa yan mabibili. Promise baby ako kakain ng mga pagkain na ayaw mo , ako kakain ng pizza toppings na ayaw mo , ako kakain ng pagkain mo na hindi mo na maubos. Promise baby bubusugin kita sa pagkain at sa pagmamahal ko" isang hakbang pa ni Yeol , unti unti na ding naiintindihan ni Baek ang nangyayari at naluluha na din, lalapitan sana ang boyfriend ng pinagstay siya sa kinatatayuan  
"Baby I promise itatry ko yung hardest ko wag maannoy sayo pagnagtatanong ka about sa movie o pag nagcocomment. Baby I promise sasagutan ko lahat ng tanong mo kahit di ko na maintindihan pinapanood ko, kahit mapalayas na tayo sa sinehan" at natawa si Baek dahil naalala niya ang pagpapalayas sakanila nung nanuod sila ng Pirates of the Caribbean

"Promise baby papagalingin ko lahat ng sugat mo , kikiss ko lahat ng sugat o kung ano mang masakit sayo kasi diba sabi mo may magic yung kiss ko? Baby promise pag napaso ka ikikiss ko yang daliri mo , pagnatama ka sa kitchen counter natin dahil madilim ikikiss ko din yung tumama sayo pero promise ko din papagalitan kita baby kasi sabi ko naman sayo buksan na natin yung maliit na ilaw sa kitchen para di ka na nabubunggo para di ka nagkakapasa sa bewang mo , baby ayaw na ayaw kitang nasasaktan , sa lahat ng bagay. Baby promise pwede mo akong iyakan, pwede mo akong sandalan pag may problem ka, pwede mo kong yakapin pag di mo na kaya" kala ni Baek ay tapos na nang nagsalita ulit si Chanyeol

 

"Baby I promise I will be the big spoon. I know na mabilis kang lamigin kaya yayakapin kita ng mahigpit , pero baby I promise I will be the big spoon , figuratively , promise ko aalagaan kita , proprotektahan kita , pagtatanggol kita. Baby I promise I will be your safe place and promise me you would be my safe place too , you would be my protector and my guardian. Baby I promise I will be your home and you would be my home too" kung kanina ay napipigilan pa ni Baek ang luha pero ngayon ay naiyak na siya ng tuluyan, sobrang damang dama niya ang pagmamahal ni Chanyeol , lalo na nung pagtrust ni Chanyeol sa sarili niya sa kamay ni Baekhyun

"Baby I promise you I will give you gifts, I will continue surprising you , spoiling you. Baby I promise na kahit kasal na tayo, may anak na, may apo na, I promise baby I will shower you with love and spoil you with everything I have. I promise baby liligawan kita habangbuhay" at humakbang ng isa pa si Chanyeol at kaharap na si Baekhyun. Kinuha naman ni Yeol ang kamay ng boyfriend at ska hinalikan  
"Baby. I promise hahawakan ko yung kamay mo kahit madumi to, kahit mabaho, kahit kulubot kulubot na. Baby I promise I would never let go of these hands. I promise you baby I will hold your hands forever , kahit saan man tayo mapadpad , kahit matanda na tayo , baby I will hold these hands through thick and thin , ups and downs. Baby akin na to. Akin na tong mga kamay mo. Sakin ka na" sabay pagluhod ni Chanyeol at mas naiyak pa si Baekhyun

"Baby. I promise you I will love you. I will love you kahit nagsusungit ka , kahit inaagawan mo ako ng pagkain , kahit inaannoy mo ako minsan. I will love you Baek , hanggang sa pagtanda natin papatunayan ko yung pagmamahal ko sayo. Baby I will love you. Baby I love you. Byun Baekhyun, will you marry me?" at dahan dahan binuksan ni Yeol ang maliit na box na dala dala. Umupo si Baek sa nakaangat na legs ni Chanyeol at ska kiniss ang lalaki "Yes Park Chanyeol, I will marry you" naghalikan ulit sila ska pa lang lumabas ang family ni Baekhyun at ni Chanyeol at cinongrats ang bagong engaged na couple.

“Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm”

*After dinner (sa kwarto ni Baekhyun)  
"Babe"  
"Yes baby?"  
"Annoying mo kanina"  
"Ahahahahahha baby di ka pa din makarecover diyan"  
"Ih kainis kasi eh!"  
"Hahahhaa sinabi ko naman reason diba? Sorry na baby" at kiniss ni Chanyeol ang fiancée   
"Baby may nakalimutan kang ipromise"  
"Huh? Ano?"  
"Ipromise mo nalang ngayon" at nilabas ni Baekhyun ang pinky niya  
"Sige" at nakipagpinky swear si Chanyeol  
"Promise ni Park Chanyeol na pag nagaaya ako ng sexy time ay di siya tatanggi at hindi niya ako tutuksuhin pagkatapos" at natawa naman si Chanyeol sa pinapapromise sakanya ng fiancée pero prinomise niya din naman, kasi gustong gusto din naman talaga niya ang sexy times "May isa pa"  
"Ano na naman?"  
"Promise mo sakin na baby itatawag mo sakin"  
"Baek"  
"Babe naman eh!!!"  
"Pano pag may baby na tayo? Edi maguguluhan sila?"  
"Hala oo nga. Sige ibahin natin" at nagisip si Baekhyun "alam ko na!"  
"Ano?"  
"Sugarpie? Sweetheart? Bebeko? Mhine?"  
"Baek sigurado ka ba?"  
"Or munch? Sweetie?"  
"Love"  
"Huh?"  
"Love na itatawag ko sayo" at proud na proud si Chanyeol sa naisip  
"AHHH DUGA!!!!"  
"oh bat na naman?"  
"Yun na din tatawag ko sayo hindi na babe" at tuwang tuwa naman si Baekhyun kaya paulit ulit binabanggit ang 'love'

Patulog na si Chanyeol ng biglang nagsalita si Baekhyun  
"Love?"  
"Hm?"  
"Nagugutom ako"  
"seryoso ka ba?"  
"Oo"  
"Okay love. 5minutes lamg tas alis tayo"  
"Dejoke lang" at dinilat ni Chanyeol ang mata para tignan si Baekhyun at ngiting ngiti ito  
"Wala lang gusto ko lang marinig na tawagin mo kong love"  
At natihimik, papikit na si Baekhyun nang si Chanyeol naman ang nagsalita  
"Love" pagtawag nito  
"Hm?"  
"I love you" sabay kiss ni Chanyeol sa ilong ni Baek  
"Ihhhhh!!!!!" sabay hinampas ni Baekhyun ng unan si Chanyeol dahil sa kilig

-THE END-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoy writing. I'm kind of new so yeah hehe. LOVE LIVE CHANBAEK


End file.
